To Be Swept
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry gets swept off his feet... literally, by the one he has always loved from afar.


_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Summary: Harry gets swept off his feet... literally, by the one he has always loved from afar.**_

_**This is just something that popped in my head. Thank you to Cathcer1984 for reading this over. x**_

* * *

Hermione looked around the great hall. Everything was in place, perfect, there were round tables going down all down the sides of the hall five chairs to a table, at the top was a stage where the band after getting all set up and ready were now waiting, the Professors were scattered about the hall talking quietly to all the guests that had turned up, all of them now waiting.

When Hermione had gone to Minerva asking her if she could use the Great hall for a party for Harry's thirtieth birthday she more than happily agreed. Harry who had taken over from Madam Pomfrey since he was twenty two was currently in his rooms getting ready thinking he was to have a meal with just Ron and Hermione and their children Rose and Hugo at a restaurant.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ron asked his wife.

"Of course it is." Hermione answered as she moved along the tables to double check everything was just right.

"Where is our birthday present for Harry?"

"Honestly Ron, good job I am well organised isn't it. It is on the table at the top with the rest." Hermione sighed. "I just hate that we can't give Harry what he really wants. He doesn't get it easy does he. He did all that in the war, sacrificed himself time and time again only got a few small thank yous donated a lot of his money for those who had lost so much in the war then went on to become a healer so he could still help people and now he is still only prodding along." Hermione sighed. "I just wish we could get him what he really wants for his birthday."

"What's that? I asked him and he said I have my health and my friends and that is all I can ask for."

Hermione laughed. "Well when I asked him what he wants I got the same answer so I pushed for more, telling him there must be something he wants above everything else and he does."

"And we can't give it to him?"

"Sorry to say that we can't."

"What was his answer?"

"Severus."

Ron sighed. "He's still in love with him isn't he."

"Ron I think he always will be. He knows he can never be with him so he had settled for second best, friendship while loving him from afar."

* * *

Ten year old Rose Weasley, eldest child of Ron and Hermione went hurrying over to her parents stopping when she bumped into someone who was walking away from where her parents had stood talking, she looked up and saw Professor Snape stood there a hand on her arm stopping her from falling. "Thank you Mister Snape."

"Welcome Miss Weasley, just watch more carefully where you are going in future."

"Dad." Rose said, stopping in front of her parents. "I thought you said that Mister Snape always scowled."

"He does, I have never seen him do any other."

"Well on my way to you I saw him walking away from where you are and he helped me keep my balance when I bumped into him, I never saw a scowl."

"Then you have seen something I am yet to see. Now remember what you must do?"

Rose nodded. "Rush into Uncle Harry and tell him there has been an accident in here and that they are badly hurt."

Hermione smiled. "Good girl."

Rose turned to leave only to stop and come back. "What if he asks who it is?"

Ron smirked. "Tell him it is Severus who has been injured."

When Rose ran from the hall Ron turned to his wife. "She said Severus was walking away from us. I didn't see him."

"I did."

"Do you think he heard us talking?"

"Of course he did." Hermione said, smiling when she got a kiss from Ron.

* * *

Harry stood in front of the full length mirror in his room and sighed. Thirty years old and still single, the only one of all his friends who hadn't married and settled down, mind you that was his own fault as he did go on dates but only ended up comparing them to Severus.

Harry turned to look at his birthday cards and picked the one up from Severus. _"Harry, many happy returns of the day, Severus."_

Well at least he got a card even if it didn't say 'love' on it, no matter how much he wanted it to. He looked in the mirror once again, black trousers, green shirt unbuttoned a little at the top and his black shoes.

He walked into his living room to pick up his wallet when his door banged open and a panicked looking Rose came hurrying in. "Uncle Harry!"

"Hey Rose slow down sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Dad told me to come and get you. There has been an accident in the great hall, mum is trying to help, he is hurt bad Uncle Harry."

"Who sweetheart?"

"Mister Snape."

All the colour drained from Harry's face as he ran from his rooms leaving Rose there.

Rose smiled and walked over to the fireplace, remembering how her mum taught her she threw the powder into the flames. "Great Hall Hogwarts." she said.

* * *

Ron turned when the flames flared and saw his daughter step out, a smile on her face. "I did it dad. I told him Mister Snape was badly injured Uncle Harry went paler than him."

"May I ask why it was me you used?"

Ron turned to see Severus stood there. "Yes Rose why did you say Mister Snape?"

"I asked you Weasley, your daughter has only done as she is told so I ask again, why was it me you used?"

"You're the first person I thought of?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

Before Ron could answer the door to the Great Hall banged open and a panicked looking Harry rushed in.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

Harry stopped and looked around the Great Hall. There were balloons with '30' on there were banners everywhere, Harry looked around and seeing Severus standing by the fireplace looking healthy he sighed with relief.

"Harry are you alright?" Minerva asked.

"I am now, I came here thinking Severus was dying."

"Dad told me to tell you that." Rose shouted as the band had started to play.

Harry walked over to her and hugged her. "That's alright sweetheart, it isn't you I will be having words with." he said looking at his best friend who gave a small grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

As the party went on Severus watched Harry very closely, he hoped by the end of this night Harry would be what he had wanted him to be since he started here again when he was twenty two. His.

"Ron when you asked what I wanted for my birthday and I said I had my friends and health and that's all I want were you trying to take my health away for my birthday? I nearly had a heart attack when I thought Severus lay dying in here."

"Sorry Harry we had to get you here quick and we knew you would come with him."

"Ron I would have come no matter who was laying in here injured as I am a mediwizard it is my job."

"Even for me?"

Harry turned and saw Draco stood there in George's arms. Harry laughed. "Do you know that he told Rose to get me down here saying Severus was laying dying?"

Draco looked at Ron. "Idiot, you are suppose to surprise him on his birthday not give him a heart attack!"

"He nearly did."

"Well it got you here didn't it." Ron said.

"Happy birthday Harry."

Harry turned and found Severus standing there. "Thank you." he smiled.

"Your friend Hermione throws quite a party."

Harry laughed, "that she does, glad you are alright."

"Why did you panic so much?" Severus asked, knowing he wouldn't get the true answer.

"You are my friend Severus. I haven't seen you dancing."

"Nor have you. I don't dance Harry. What is your excuse?"

_You haven't asked me and I am too much of a coward to ask you._ "I am just happy walking around and talking to people." Harry answered instead.

* * *

Harry stood and watched as George spun a laughing Draco before holding him close. Out of all his friends who got together those two were the ones who surprised everyone the most.

Hermione folded her arms, she knew Severus felt the same for Harry and knew he heard the talk and knew he now knew that Harry felt the same so why wasn't he doing anything?

Hermione walked over to Severus. "Are you enjoying yourself Severus?"

"As much as one can Mrs Weasley."

"Molly is Mrs Weasley. I am Hermione."

"Very well Hermione. I may as well as you have taken it upon yourself to call me by my given name."

"Well I can no longer call you Professor as you no longer are my Professor."

"I am not yet your daughter's Professor yet she calls me Mister Snape."

"She doesn't know you."

"And I suppose you do know me?"

"I do know you."

"Hermione if you truly knew me you wouldn't even like me as much as you say you do."

"Well Harry knows you, all of you and he l-"

"Yes Hermione? He what?"

"Likes you."

"Nearly slipped up there didn't you."

Hermione turned to look at Severus who smirked before walking away.

* * *

Charlie who was talking and laughing with Bill nearly spilt his drink when Hermione shoved his arm. "Charlie."

"Calm down Hermione."

"Ask Harry to dance with you."

"Why? He will only say no because I am not Severus."

"Charlie I think Severus knows."

"Severus knows a lot of things so you have to help me out here."

"I think he knows about Harry's feelings, alright I don't think. I know."

"Okay. If he knows why isn't he doing anything?"

"Probably the same reason as Harry I don't know, just go and dance with Harry and move in to kiss him after a while."

"Kiss him? No, he will only pull back."

"I am hoping you won't have time to make him realise what you are about to do before Severus pulls Harry back from you."

"Hermione."

"Oh just do it!" she snapped making Charlie and Bill back back a little as she reminded them of their mother.

"Blimey Hermione did Ron ever tell you that you sometimes act like -"

"Yes and don't you dare say it." she said, interrupting Bill before walking away.

Hermione spotted Severus concealed in the shadows by Draco and George who were talking whilst swaying slightly, the blonds back against the redheads front. Acting as though she hadn't seen him as she knew he would be watching and listening.

She walked over to them both and smiled. "What have you got Harry for his birthday?"

"We got him clothes" George said.

"You mean I got him clothes, if it was down to you he would have the latest merchandise from yours and Fred's joke shop."

"He does need clothes." Hermione sighed. "We have all had to get him something else as no one can give him what he really wants."

"Only Severus can do that." Draco said.

"Yes but it is what Harry also want that Severus will never do."

George frowned. "What's that?"

"Swept off his feet, literally."

"Severus might not have to, the way Charlie is looking at Harry it looks as though he will be doing that."

In the shadows Severus looked up and saw Charlie asking Harry to dance before taking his hand and leading him into the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Harry laughed as Charlie spun him. "I didn't know you could dance Charlie."

"There a lot of things you don't know about me Harry." Charlie said as he brought Harry closer to him, staring at him, moving slowly forwards.

Harry blinked and looked away causing Charlie to spin him, let go and then place his arm around his waist and hold him close. "Again?"

Charlie laughed. "Okay." he said as he did the same to Harry again and again making the brunet laugh.

Harry closed his eyes a smile on his face as Charlie spun him out and froze, smile faltering when he felt the arm go around his waist it was a longer arm, not as strong but firmer, he held him close not to a muscled chest but to a hard chest, Harry took a deep breath in and smelt certain spices. Severus.

Harry turned around and looked up and found himself staring into the dark eyes that haunted his wet dreams. "Severus."

"Follow me." he said, not really giving Harry much choice to do anything other as Severus' arm was around his waist.

"Severus what are you doing? Where are we going?"

Severus stopped when they left the hall. "Happy birthday Harry."

"Thank you Severus."

"I am sorry I didn't buy you a birthday present."

"That's fine."

"But I have been listening in and it seems your friends know exactly what you want and there is only one person who can give it to you."

"Severus -"

Severus cut Harry off by placing an arm around his back and bending forward picked Harry up, sweeping him off his feet before placing his lips on the younger mans. "I love you Harry."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No. When have you ever none me to just say something. I never said anything before because look how you look then look at me."

"Severus I love you, all of you. I love you for who you are not how you look, looks don't matter to me."

Severus smirked and kissed Harry again before walking away from the great hall.

"Severus where are we going?"

"To my rooms so I can show you just how much I love you and show you also that you are mine and no one else's." Severus stopped. "After tonight that isn't it Harry, I am not in this for a one night stand."

"Neither am I, carry on to your rooms Severus."

* * *

As the guests started to say good bye Hermione walked over to Charlie who came back into the great hall. "Charlie where is Harry?"

"How would I know?"

"Well you were dancing with him and then you disappeared for two hours."

"I have been with Blaise, very wanton for me he is. I was dancing with Harry until Severus led him from the hall three hours ago, neither of them semed to have come back, looks like your plan worked Hermione."

"Charlie?"

Charlie tuned to see Blaise standing there leaning against the door. "Coming." he turned back to Hermione who was smirking. "See you later, great party." he said before leaving once more.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
